Blood of madness
by mithrilkitsune
Summary: during the chunins exam orochimaru decide to give naruto a little gift called black blood


Hello everybody this is a new story by you're truly creative mithril kitsune

this is a naruto soul eater crossover but it will be in the naruto universe with soul eater element

dark naruto well more like bad shit crazy naruto. you will see!

Chapter 1 blood of madness

naruto was running at top speed in the forest of death he just escaped death in the form of a giant snake. He just didn't want to think what the other could face at this very moment. Once he was there he see sasuke fighting some grass nin

the rest is like the anime up to when orochimaru grasp naruto

"kukuku naruto-kun you're really are something I wouldn't have believe you to be this strong already" he shredded is jacket and shirt leaving his chest bare "i first though that you would be useless a small nuisance at most but now I see the hidden potential you have" he took a big syringe from his mouth filled with a black liquid "lets see how great you can become with this gift" he stap the syringe directly into naruto heart wich make him scream in pain

"what are you doing stop!" shouted sakura from the sideline "sasuke-kun please help him!"

sasuke nodded before dashing to orochimaru kicking him on the side of his head which make him fly out releasing naruto who fall on a lower tree branch the now empty glass tube breaking on impact

"what did you do to the dobe?" sasuke asked looking at orochimaru with a scowl

"that is a good question sasuke-kun" he say with a smile "its an ancient substance that was sealed in one of my newest base that I just couldn't wait to test" he looked at naruto who was sweating and trashing around "don't worry about naruto-kun his soul will be strong enough to hold the black blood. Kukukuku homewer I must say that i'm pretty curious about the outcome" he look at sasuke "but you are still my main target sasuke-kun" without a second lost he stretched his neck far beyond human capacity shocking sasuke as he bite on his shoulder. Sasuke screamed before passing out. Orochimaru look at sakura who seeing him look at her took a defensive position "make sure that both of them survive little girl it would be a pity if you were to let them die before I could see the result of my hard work" he say before jumping away

much later into a makeshift camp that sakura made

sakura was looking at both boys with worry. sasuke was having a fever and naruto didn't stop shaking and sweating a lot sometime he would lets pains filled groans escape his lips. Sakura just couldn't do anything then watch as her crush and naruto suffer

after that the sound genins attack (last canon related skip I swear) but right after that rock lee was incapacitate they heard laughing not small little chuckle but full blow happy laugh before anybody could react a figure run at zaku he closed his eyes mentally preparing for the attack but it never came

naruto was sitting cross legged on zaku head looking around with his right hand over his eyes and the left grasping zaku hair to hold still "weeee're are my opponents?hoohoo don't hide" he shouted before laughing like a mad man "i feel so nice now"

"hoy bastard get out of my head" shouted zaku

naruto looked down before meeting zaku eyes making him smile to his ears "there you are!" he did a hand stand on his left hand still grasping zaku hair "bye-bye" he let gravity work on his feet and slammed them both in zaku stomach making him cough blood as he was send into the foliage before a cloud of dirt was blow where he crash "wowhohohoho niceeeeeeeeeeee dust-cloud!" he shouted excited with a big grin before putting his hand in front of his mouth as if he wanted to hold is laughter in which wasn't very effective. He stopped laughing and looked around with a serious face bushy brow was looking at him with a bit of confusion and awe sakura looked scared and sasuke just opened his eyes he look the other way and developed a big Cheshire grin looking at the one in bandage and the girl who took a step back

"na..naruto?" sakura asked he looked different and not just because of the laugh but his eyes were weird the iris seemed bigger and is pupil were strangely small "are you feeling ok?"

"yeah I feeeeel great!" he shouted before beginning to laugh again he was laughing so hard that is shoulder was moving in sync with his laugh. He walk to the two sound genins slowly hanging his head to the right "come on fight me now! you are no funny!" he say pouting "i want to play I want to play I want to play" he say in a sing song voice

dosu clenched his teeths in rages how dare this buffoon threat them like that "this isn't a game you freaking idiot" he shouted punching him in his stomach with his gauntlet. naruto upper body fall on him seeming to try to stand up

naruto head was standing on dosu shoulder before a big grin spread on his face "for me it is" he say nonchalantly before gripping dosu wrist and his other shoulder applying pressure on both

"let me go" dosu shouted slightly afraid. Naruto just laughed pulling his wrist and shoulder in different direction until his shoulder come out of his socket

"wahahaha look you're arm is like jelly now wahahaha!" he say slapping dosu with his now useless arm "why do you hit yourself? Bwahahaha" he let dosu go who quickly grasp his injured arm

suddenly a blast of air strike naruto dead on his upper body banded backward he laughed as he let his arms wave in the wind "weeeeeee!"

"damn this bastard his completely crazy" zaku say a bit bruised but otherwise fine he let the wind stop since it didn't seem to affect him. Even after he stopped it didn't look like he was affected

"weeeee" naruto shouted still band backward and waving his arms " hey were did the breeze go?" he asked cluelessly "ho well don't matter" he let his hand touch the ground and flipped back on his feet "come on lets play some more"

"wait you win" dosu shouted

"yeah I win I win" naruto shouted happily "what do I win?" he asked with a grin

"here take our scroll" dosu say trowing the scroll at sakura "just let us go"

"wait" naruto shouted looking serious " I didn't play with one of you I don't want her to feel left out" naruto say grinning

"i..its ok you don't have" kin say taking some step back until she had her back to a tree

"i insist" naruto say with a grin dashing at her kin closed her eyes preparing for the pain. But it never came

"boobies" naruto say palming her chest before being decked hard by kin hard enough that his face was showed aside and making him bleed. Naruto seemed completely dumb-footed as the other or in kin case fright

"ho crap what did I do" kin say lowly thinking of what a crazy guy like him could do if he was angry "I'm sorry please don't scatter my body around the place please"

naruto spit on his hand seeing his blood it was completely bitch black "black" he say before grinning he turned to kin with another Cheshire grin "look its black" he say before trowing the handful of blood over her face particularly her eyes "you see black hahahahaha"

kin was trying to wipe the blood out of her eyes as her teammates took her and flee

"what wrong with you naruto?" sakura asked walking to him in worry

"nothing i'm feeling ... perfect" he say smiling she couldn't help but to look into his eyes. Something was wrong she knew it he was looking all around and seemed to be unfocused. Naruto focused his eyes on her grinned before putting his hand over his mouth trying and failing to hold a laughter

"what?" sakura asked taking a step back

"you're flat" he say before howling in laughter

the next day

naruto was siting cross legged on the rail waiting for his match to be called

so far four match had been called

shino against kankuro. Shino had win using his beetles to drain kankuro chackra string rendering is puppet useless. kankuro give up after that

kin against sakura. Simple sakura got her ass kicked

gaara against some stretchy guy. Flawless victory from gaara

and lee against kiba who for now was the only match that was somewhat close (lee didn't use the celestial gate)

"next match will be naruto uzumaki" the proctor began before being stopped by naruto loud chuckle

"and ino yamanaka"

"yes a easy win" ino shouted pumping her arm in the air

"i don't know ino naruto seem a bit strange" chouji say. They looked at naruto who was already on the ground looking at them with his hand in front of his mouth chuckling

"i don't see many difference" ino say before walking down the stair. Once she was in front of him naruto was crouched with both hand over his mouth trying to hold his laughter

"anything to say?" the proctor say looking at naruto

naruto burst out laughing rolling on the ground "this is too funny you look dumb and she is as flat as sakura BWAHAHAHA"

"i see" the proctor say with a sweat drop "begin"

ino was the first to attack trying to kick naruto will he was down but he was always rolling out of the way "st..stop you're killing me!" naruto say laughing even louder

"naruto you dobe fight me" ino shouted furious

naruto stood up still laughing his ass off. Ino tried to attack him with punch and kick but he would bend his body as to not get touch. "what the matter inoooo" he say before chuckling his body bend to the right "hit me... cut me.....slash me ...maim me ..hurt me come on" he say before returning to a straight position "lets play already wahaha" he put his face inch away from her "if you don't play with me i'll play with you" he say before hitting her on her chest with a open palm which send her falling away. Naruto jumped on top of her pinning her arm down

"what are you doing freak?" ino shouted. Naruto didn't respond and instead looked at her straight in the eyes making a o shape with his lips making ino blush..... until a string of saliva began to slowly fall toward her face "GROSS GROOOOOSS"

"can he do that?" kiba asked his sensei

"seem like it" kurenai say with a sweat drop as naruto slurped the saliva up before letting it go down again

"cut it out dobe" shouted ino trying to free herself with enough wiggling she was able to free her arm "mind transfer jutsu"

naruto mind

ino was standing in a long hallway she could hear laughter of every-kind. She looked in both way in wonder "what wrong with this place?" she took a step forward and the hallway began to move morphing into a stair "on the other hand maybe I shouldn't stay here" she say just before the stair changed to a slide

she screamed as she was falling toward a dark purple mattress once on it she looked backward to see a wall "look like I cant escape the way I came in" she stood up and looked forward the wall and ceiling were cowered with purple robe slick with some kind of liquid same with the mattress/carpet. She took a step forward pushing the 'rope' out of the way she took a few step forward before one of the 'rope' licked her right cheek "gross its ..they.. they're tongue" she run the hallway as the tongue began to become more active licking every inches of her body. Ino run and scream until she came out of the tongue hallway

"that was like so totally cross" she say trying to take the saliva out of her body. She looked around the laughter could still be heard everywhere she was in a room that seemed soaked in oil she was ankle deep into the oil but after the hall of tongue its was much better. She walked forward until she came in front of a cage. Two dark eyes filled with malice open once she was near

"WHO ARE YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DOMAIN?" shouted a dark and powerful voice

"na..naruto?" she asked with fear in her voice

"SO YOU KNOW MY CONTAINER? OR WHO HE USED TO BE" the voice say the eyes got down showing the whole kyuubi head "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the kyuubi asked

"i was fighting him and used my mind transfer jutsu" she looked all around "what is happening here?"

"BLACK BLOOD THAT WATH IS HAPENING" the kyuubi shouted in rage "THIS THING WAS TO BE SEALED FOREWER SO WAS THE WILL OF THE SHINIGAMI" he looked down at her "BUT SOMEONE AS UNLEASHED IT AND NOW MY CONTAINER IS IN THE GRASP OF MADNESS"

"madness" asked ino as the laughter changed to a slight chuckling

"DAMN HE IS COMING BACK HUMAN COME HERE QUICK" ino not knowing what to do obeyed. The kyuubi bite into one of his paws until a breaking sound was heard "HERE TAKE THIS AND RETURNED TO YOU'RE BODY" he say throwing one of is claw to ino "NOW GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE ITS TOO LATE"

"too late" ino turned around to see naruto inch from her face he had a crazed smile and instead of his whisker mark there was a three eyes pattern in they're place (the three eyes of the kishin but horizontally instead of vertically) on each cheeks. He wrapped his arm around her stopping her from any movement

"what are you doing naruto? Let me go!" ino say hoping he was insane enough to do it

"ho I will lets you go ino" he say bringing his head even closer they're forehead was touching and she could feel his breath on her lips. If it wasn't so strange it would have been the closer think she had to an actual kiss. "but first what about a good bye kiss?" he say putting his mouth over her lips and pushing his tongue in her mouth

ino was at first too stunned to do anything but tried to push the intruding tongue out of her mouth without success then she felt something else enter her mouth it was a thick liquid. She tried to break the kiss but was unable. The kyuubi homewer was able with a powerful roar boosted with his chackra which send naruto in the wall breaking it "GET OUT OF HERE HUMAN GIRL NOW!" he shouted in hurry. Ino did so triggering the end of her jutsu. The last thing she heard was naruto mad laugh

so how did you people like it? Pretty different then the rest of my work but I like it. All way wanted to try a darker naruto story


End file.
